The OC In the 80's
by dysFUNctional21
Summary: The story of Sandy, Kirsten, Julie, and Jimmy before their lives in Orange County. Chapter's 1, 2, 3, 4 & 5. are all posted. Update: Chapter 6, 1988 has been posted, and after a year, I've decided to finish the story. Enjoy.
1. 1984

The O.C. - In the 80's.

_November, 1984 - Newport, California_

Julie Moore sighed. Another day at the job she hated. She grabbed her pad and a pen, and put on a fake smile. It was a Saturday night, yet she was stuck in her second job just to make ends meet. She hated working at the Lighthouse. Serving a bunch of rich people made her sick.

"Hi, I'm Julie; can I start you off with some drinks?" She asked the couple, both were obviously rich. The man was dressed in a suit, and the woman was dressed in an elegant white gown. She guessed they were in they were 15 or 16, around her age. But Julie always looked older then she really was.

"I'll take a coke." He nodded, "Kirsten?"

"Do you have any bottled water?"

"Of course," Julie made another fake smile, "I'll be right up with your drinks." She walked away, another day, another customer. She grabbed two glasses, and poured coke into the other one. She took the other one into the women's bathroom. She chuckled as she dumped the glass into the toilet. "Bottled fresh, just for you sweetheart."

"Here you go," she placed the drinks on the table, "so what's the special occasion?"

"Cotillion," he answered, "it's her Debutantes Ball."

"Jimmy, what were you thinking of getting?" Kirsten asked, "The salad sounds good."

_Typical_, Julie thought. "I can take your order if you'd like."

"I'll get the filet, medium-rare." Jimmy closed his menu and passed it to Julie.

"I'll get the house salad, dressing on the side." Kirsten also passed her menu to Julie.

"Your meals will be ready shortly." Julie finished writing on her pad, and smiled. She hated smiling. She walked into the kitchen and ripped the paper of the pad and placed it on the counter.

"I like it here," Kirsten gazed around the restaurant, "it's nice." She tapped her fingers against the wooden table.

"Is something wrong?" Jimmy asked, grabbing her hand. "I'm sorry about the whole proposal thing. Your dad just had me convinced to ask you, even though we're still in high school. And with your mom in the hospital and all, he figured now would be a good time…"

"I know, I know," Kirsten interrupted him. "Marriage is the last thing on my mind. I'm just not feeling well, that's all."

"Are you sick? I can take you home right now if you don't want to go."

"No, I want to go," Kirsten reassured him, "I just haven't been feeling well lately. Vomiting, I haven't had my period in awhile, I'm gaining weight," she paused, "I think…I know…I'm pregnant."

"What?" Jimmy questioned, "I thought you were on the pill, I used protection…"

"I know, I know, I thought I was too. But then all this, and I took a test, and it was confirmed." She started to cry, "I can't have this baby Jimmy, I'm sorry. It's too soon."

"Don't worry," Jimmy got up from his seat, and sat next to her. "It'll be okay. We can get an abortion, or give it up for adoption, or whatever you want to do." He wrapped his arm around her. "Everything will be okay."

_December, 1984 - New York City, New York_

"Sandy why do you have to go?" His mother pleaded, "Berkley is so far away from New York. When am I ever going to see you?"

"It's not like you saw me much anyway," he raised his eyebrows, "besides I got a four year scholarship there. I can't pass this up."

"You can't just leave your life behind. We're still looking for Rebecca; she could show up any day."

"You know where to reach me if she comes back," Sandy grabbed his two bags, "I gotta go. The cab's waiting outside."

"So this is how it's gonna be? You're just leaving me."

"It's not like that," Sandy rolled his eyes, "with technology these days you can fly out to see me. I'm only six hours away."

"And when am I going to have time for that?" His mother asked, "You know with my job-"

"You never had time for me before," he sighed, "I guess now isn't any different."


	2. 1985

The O.C. - In the 80's

_February, 1985 - Newport, California_

"Happy Valentine's Day!" Jimmy beamed, holding a bouquet of red roses. Kirsten's expression didn't change. Valentine's Day was the one holiday she loathed. "What's wrong?" He placed his arm around her as they walked down the halls of Harbor High.

"Jimmy," she turned around and looked at him, "do I really have to tell you what's wrong?" She shook her head, "Tomorrow's a big day, it's the day-"

"I know." He shrugged, "I was just trying to, you know, cheer you up."

"Thank you," she faintly smiled, "they're beautiful."

"Dinner? Tonight?"

"Can't."

"Right. Cause of the…" He blew air out of his mouth, "I'll pick you up at ten tomorrow, the appointment is at eleven."

"Sounds good," she took the roses and smelt them, "I gotta get to class. I'll see you at lunch."

_May, 1985 - UCLA Medical Center, Los Angeles, California_

"Dad, keep an eye on her, will you?" Kirsten got up from the chair, "I'm going to get some water." It was eerie to Kirsten how well she knew this hospital.

Caleb Nichol stared at his wife. "Bitch is worth a million in life insurance alone," he mumbled under his breath, "she should die already." She laid in the hospital bed, peacefully. He grabbed a prescription bottle deep from inside his pocket, and twisted the cap open. He poured several pills into the palm of his hand. Her mouth was open, as her head was nestled into the pillow. He quickly checked to make sure no one was watching. He slowly put the pills into her mouth.

"Cal?" She asked, "What are you doing?"

He jumped back, startled, "Nothing. The nurse told me to give these to you. They'll make you feel better."

"There's ten of them, Cal. Are you sure?"

"Positive," he kissed her on the cheek. He grabbed a nearby glass of water, "Drink this. It'll help them go down quicker." She chugged the water and the pills down.

She took a deep breath, "I'm going back to sleep. Tell Kirsten I love her."

"Will do."

"Did she awake?" Kirsten walked back in, five minutes later.

"For a second. She's tired." He explained, "I need to use the restroom, and then we should get going. It's almost midnight, and you have school."

"Right. We'll leave when you're done." He briskly walked out of the hospital room, and into the long white corridor. Stepping through the double doors, he walked over to the nearest pay phone. He put in 25 cents, and dialed a number he had memorized a long time ago.

"Renee?" He whispered into the phone. "I'll be over in thirty minutes, just leaving the office. See you soon." He hung up the phone, and heard shouting from inside the corridor.

"Nurse!" Kirsten hysterically shouted, "Nurse!" Her mother's heart meter beeped, as a red line dragged across it. "She's not breathing!" Tears streamed down her face, as a rush of doctors and nurses entered the room. They pulled her bed cart out of the room, and rushed it into E.R.

Kirsten collapsed along side of the wall, into a ball on the cold hospital floor. Caleb watched from a distance. For a second, he had remorse for his daughter, but those thoughts quickly left his mind. Now, Caleb was one million dollars richer.

_July, 1985 - Berkley, California_

Sandy brought the pipe to his lips, and sucked in. He coughed and then smiled. He passed the joint over to one of his pals, next to him. The van was quickly filling with smoke, and his eyes were becoming bloodshot.

"I am not fucked up," Sandy chuckled, "I swear."

"He's faded!" One of his friends placed their arm around him, "Our dude Sandy is faded."

Sandy laughed harder, he could feel the affects setting in. They would hit him like a brick. "We're all out," one of them commented, "we smoked a lot for three people. Like…four bowls."

"Hot boxing doesn't make it any better." Another one said, and gave a high five to Sandy. "Are you okay? You're looking green."

"I'm fine," Sandy opened the sliding van door, and fell onto the pavement, and started laughing. "Okay, maybe I'm a little fucked up."

_October, 1985 - Riverside, California_

Julie Moore idly stared out her apartment window. Her sister Cindy, watched television as she downed another beer. Her mother was desperately ill, and was on the verge of death. The doctor said they could treat her, but the treatment alone would be 5,000. It was impossible for her to come up with that amount of money, in a short amount of time.

"Okay, sounds good," her boyfriend Lance hung up the phone. He gave Julie his special grin. "I got the money."

"You what?" Julie excitedly screamed, "You got the money?" She jumped up from her chair and embraced him. "Oh how'd you do it sweetie?"

"Well, I didn't get it for free you know," he sat down on the coach, where Cindy was still staring at the television. "It's gonna involve some efforts, on both our parts…"

"Anything," Julie sat on his lap, "I'll do anything." She kissed him, "You're the greatest Lance."

"What if I told you, I could get 10 grand, if you were in um…" he paused, "a porno?"

"Hmm." Julie thought, "I can be raunchy when I need to be." Julie joked, "But who would pay 10 grand just for me? I'm a nobody girl in Riverside."

"You're a beautiful girl in Riverside," he corrected her.

"Aww…" She hugged him, "So sweet."

_December 1985 - Newport, California_

"Senior year is halfway over," Jimmy looked out into the ocean, as he held Kirsten's hand.

"I know," Kirsten ran her fingers through her hair, "It's gone by so quickly."

"It's amazing. Soon we'll be heading off, different places, different people…"

"Are you trying to say something?" Kirsten asked, as she turned her head towards him.

"Look, Kirsten, we're going separate places. I'm off to UC Riverside, you're going to Berkley-"

"You're acting like we're moving miles away," she cut him off, "Berkley and Riverside aren't far."

"I know, I know, it's just that…"

"You don't love me anymore, do you?" She asked, as she turned her head back towards the ocean. The seagulls flew ahead, as the sun's rays were sucked up by the strong ocean current.

"It's not that I don't love you it's just that…" He sighed, "Look, we've been dating since…forever," he laughed, "you're my best friend Kirsten, that'll never change. But right now, I just need some…time."

"All right Jimmy." Kirsten got up from the sand and grabbed her purse, "If that's what you wish, then I'll grant it."


	3. 1986

The O.C. - In the 80's 

_January 1986 - Riverside, California._

"So I just sign here?" Julie asked, looking over her contract. The porno was filmed months ago, but paperwork was still involved. "Wait, it says here that if I sign this, you can release this tape anywhere at anytime without my knowledge," she looked up at Lance, "you wouldn't do that, would you Lance?"

"Of course not," he rubbed her back, "this is just necessary paper work, complicated things, you wouldn't understand."

"Right." Julie made her infamous smile. She signed along the dotted line, and passed the papers to Lance. "That was easy."

"Don't worry sweetie," he convinced her, "it's just on the private market. Practically no one will see this, and you've got your money and your mom's doing better."

"Right," Julie nodded her head. "Well I better get going, I've got to work today, I just started a new job, working the café on the UC campus."

"What happened to the job in Newport?"

"Customer's were complaining," Julie rolled her eyes, "that the water was making them ill and they all blamed me." She grabbed her keys, "I'll see you tonight," she waved and closed the door behind her.

Her car smelt like shit.She coughed and put the keys in, and drove to the campus. A limousine passed her. It was always a thing she did, she would wonder, what glamorous life the people lived. She would guess where they lived, Palos Verdes, Malibu, Laguna…Newport.

Then she would imagine what their house was like. Did it have a pool? Six car garage? She imagined living in a bright, welcoming home, as a stay at home mom. Julie laughed. She knew that her life was made so that she would always live in Riverside, and had accepted the fact that she was destined to be apart of the lower class.

"You look familiar." Jimmy told Julie as she walked up, "I know you from somewhere."

"Used to work at the Lighthouse," Julie sighed, as she grabbed a pen from behind her ear. "Now I work here. What can I get for you?"

"A cheeseburger and a coke," he paused, "would they mind if you had lunch with me?"

"I get off at eight," she grabbed the menu, "your order will be up shortly."

_March, 1986 - Newport, California_

"Hi," Sandy extended his hand, "Nice to meet you, I'm Sandy Cohen."

"Nice to meet you," Caleb Nichol shook it, "I'm Caleb Nichol, this is my daughter," he motioned towards Kirsten, who was standing next to him, "Kirsten. Please have a seat." Sandy sat down, opposite from Caleb. "So, I hear you want a summer associate's job here."

"Yes, sir," Sandy nodded his head, "I do. I'm currently a sophomore at UC Berkley-"

"Really?" Caleb smiled, "Kirsten here," he looked up at here, "is planning to attend Berkley in the fall. Isn't that right KiKi?"

"Yes Dad," Kirsten made an uncomfortable smile, "it is. I'm planning to go into architecture."

"It's a great school," Sandy beamed, "I'll have to show you around sometime."

"Yeah…" Kirsten nodded her head, "That'll be great."

"Well it was nice meeting you Sanford," Caleb got up, and shook his head, "I'll have my secretary call you soon."

"Nice to meet you," he looked at Kirsten, "and nice to meet you too." He walked out of the office, with a smug look on his face.

"We're not going to really hire that arrogant asshole are we?" Kirsten asked, as she shut the door. "Did you see how smug he was?"

"Hate to break it to you KiKi," her father grabbed his briefcase, "but I already have."

_May, 1986 - Riverside, California_

Julie Moore laid on her bed, her face engulfed by a pillow. She wouldn't let him see her like this. She had a fresh bruise on her back, from the other night, when he whipped her with his leather belt. She has bruises up and down her arm, one from the time when he shoved her down the apartment stairs.

It began with the verbal abuse. From bitch to cunt, Julie had been called it all. Soon he pushed her, even smacked her a couple of times. It finally escalated to the point where he abused her. She cried, she prayed, she wished it would all disappear.

She had Jimmy. Jimmy never liked Lance. Lance never liked Jimmy, especially when he caught the two kissing. Julie had a scar on her arm for that one. Jimmy had offered to help, to take her in. She was too scared, too scared to leave her life behind. It was what she always wanted, yes, but when it came down to it, Riverside was her home.

"Is Julie home?" Jimmy asked, as Lance opened the door.

"No. Get the hell away from here, rich boy." Lance coldly stated.

"Good. I didn't want to see her anyway. Let's talk outside," he motioned, and walked down the stairs. The sun was high overhead, May was always when Southern California started to get warm. Lance followed him down the stairs, into the parking area.

"I know what you do to Julie," Jimmy loudly whispered, "and I know the operations you run. I'm willing to give you 20 grand, to leave California, and let Julie continue her life with me."

"Kinda sad when you have to buy someone's love," Lance said sarcastically.

"I'm buying her safety. Either you leave, take the money, or I call the police. And, my best friend's dad, most powerful guy in Newport. He has some friends in the legal system, and you'll go down." Jimmy took out a check, already prewritten.

Lance snatched the check, and glared at Jimmy. "Lance? Jimmy?" Julie asked from the door. Her eyes were red, as she dapped them with a tissue. "What's going on?"

"Get your stuff," Jimmy told her, "you won't be seeing Lance anytime soon."

"What? What's going on?" She questioned, confused.

"Have a nice life," Lance whispered to her as he walked by.

_July, 1986 - Berkley, California_

"Kirsten!" Sandy exclaimed, as he rushed over towards her, "Remember me? Sandy Cohen," he shook her hand, "how have you been?"

"Fine." She made her infamous smile, "You?"

"Great. Your dad, he's one great man. I learned a lot working for him."

"Really, like what?"

"That I never want to be a corporate sellout." He winked, "So what do you think of Berkley?"

"It's nice. Look I really gotta get to class. It was nice seeing you again."

"You too," he waved, as she walked away. She laughed, as she sat her books down at a table, because the sad thing was, Sandy Cohen was starting to grow on her.

_September 1986 - Newport, California._

Cindy Moore slowly knocked on the door. She was anxious. Her palms were sweaty. "Cindy, hi," Jimmy greeted her, "Julie's…um, she's not here right now. Is anything wrong?"

"No, no," Cindy gave a dismissive wave, "Can I?"

"Sure," Jimmy motioned as she walked into the large house. Cindy gazed at the furnishings, the beautiful paintings, expensive furniture, it was nothing she'd ever seen before.

"Jimmy, you're a sweet guy-"

"Um…Thanks?"

"And I know my sister," she explained, "and it may not be my place to say anything, but one of these days, she's going to hurt you, like she's hurt everyone else. Everyone she's ever gotten close to, she's hurt. It's the Moore way."

"Your concern for me is very touching," he said sarcastically, "I'm going to have to ask you to leave now."


	4. 1987

The O.C. - In the 80's - 1987

_March, 1987 - Chino, California_

"Trey!" His mother shouted, "Stop it! Be quiet! Please!" She yelled at her son, who was screaming and jumping on the couch. He was four, and already a terror. She popped a couple of Advil, and rubbed her temples.

She had no idea what she was going to do. She couldn't control her kid, her welfare check hadn't come, and she had just been laid off. Her situation was almost similar to an old friend of hers. She had left last year, to bigger and better things. A phone number was the only thing she left, "just in case."

Grabbing the cordless phone, she looked at the wrinkled piece of paper that hung on her fridge. She slowly dialed the numbers, making sure they were correct. The phone rang, and rang, and rang… "Julie?"

"Dawn?" Julie asked back, smiling. She recognized her voice instantly. "It's been awhile…How have you been?"

"Not so well," Dawn glanced at Trey, "Lance comes over everyday looking for you." Dawn sighed, "I don't know what to tell him."

Julie moaned, "Tell him I'm dead." Her voice was serious, "Tell him that I was in a fatal car accident, whatever, and that I'm dead."

"He won't believe that." She rolled her eyes, "Besides, there's no funeral, no wake, nothing."

"Tell him I moved with Jimmy!" She snapped her fingers, "Tell him we live in Paris."

"You always did love Paris," Dawn laughed, "It feels weird asking this, but Julie, I need your help." She took a deep breath, "I have nothing Julie, nothing."

"Stay with me," Julie offered, "it'll only be temporarily, of course, but just something to get you on your feet."

"You always had a big heart Julie."

"I know, I know," Julie blushed, "Anything for an old friend."

_April 1987, Manhattan Beach, California_

"How did we end up like this?" Kirsten giggled, as she plopped down on the raggedy sofa, "My dad has millions and here we are, living in a trailer in your friend's backyard."

"Isn't it amazing?" Sandy smiled, kissing her on the cheek. "You are so beautiful, do you know that?"

Kirsten blushed. Sandy always knew the right things to say, "I can't believe I'm doing this…we're doing this."

"I know, I know," Sandy beamed, "I can't wait until October. You, me, the Vegas. I do love the Vegas."

Kirsten laughed, as she took a sip out of her glass, "I've never been."

"You've never been?" Sandy asked, shocked, "How can you have lived, if you haven't been to the Vegas?"

"I don't know," she shrugged, "Just never went."

"I am going to show you the time of your life," he sat down, wrapping his arms around her, "I have worked my butt off, and come October, we'll be living the high life."

"I'm really excited," she smiled. And for once, she wasn't lying. Leaving her dad's company had given Kirsten a sense of freedom, of independence. She didn't have to feel like he was constantly watching her. And she liked how being with Sandy, got back at her dad.

When Sandy left the Newport Group, Caleb was furious. He said Sandy could never step fifty feet near the office again. In a strange way, Sandy's rebellion against her father and made him seem attractive to Kirsten. As they attended Berkley together, she soon fell in love with him.

He had been the first man to make her feel the way Jimmy did. She hadn't seen Jimmy since senior year, and didn't have any plans to. As far as she was concerned, to her, Jimmy Cooper was dead.

_July, 1987, Newport Beach, California_

He banged on the door. He was furious. He had followed Dawn's car, and for the past month, he had carefully stayed a block away, making sure this was their apartment. Once he had seen Julie leave that morning, it was set. He knew where she lived.

"Where is she?" He yelled, as Dawn opened the door.

"Lance, leave, before I call the cops."

"What?" He swiftly pulled out a gun from his pants, "What bitch?" He asked again, placing the gun on her left temple.

She shook, "Please…what…do you want?" Trey hid behind the couch, fearful.

"Where's Julie? And where's that son-of-a-bitch Cooper? I have a few choice words to say to him."

"There, there, there not here right now," she stepped back, as her surveyed the living room.

"You're lying to me," he quickly turned back to her, "aren't you?"

"I swear," tears began to stream down her face, "I have no idea where they are."

"Fuck you!" He grabbed her by the hair, and pulled her to the ground. She screamed in terror as Trey crawled under the couch. "Now you fucking tell me where they are, or I'm gonna make you pay."

"I don't know," her words splurged out amidst all the tears.

"Wrong answer." He smugly smiled. Picking her up, he grabbed her to the couch, and forcefully tossed her down. He held the gun to her head as he tore off her shirt, and then ripped off his. He proceeded to unzip her pants, leaving her only in her underwear. He studied her, anxious to get it done.

She cried and cried, begging him to stop. He unhooked her bra, and then tore off her underwear. She laid there naked, for him to abuse. He quickly got his pants and boxers off, and began to rape her. She screamed out in pain, hoping anyone, someone would save her.

No one did.

Her son covered his ears and eyes, praying it would stop. With each jerking motion, he was held at the bottom of the floor. He hadn't even bothered to use a condom. She prayed as well, hoping her nightmare would end.

After two hours, when he was satisfied, he left her. She laid on the couch, in staggering pain. Trey hadn't moved a muscle. He slyly grinned as he surveyed the damaged, he was pleased. "Taught you a fucking lesson," he spit on her face, as she moaned in pain.

Once he had left, she quickly regained her composure. "Trey!" She shouted, as she got up from the couch, "Trey!"

"Yes, mommy?" He answered, as he crawled out. She picked him up and embraced him, kissing him on the forehead. She was still naked, and in unreal pain. But somehow, he helped take away the pain.

"I need you to pack all your stuff, quickly. We have to go."

"Okay, mommy," he rushed to the guest bedroom where they were staying. He quickly packed all his favorite clothes and toys into his backpack. His mother quickly grabbed a pen and a paper, and wrote a note.

_Dear Julie,_

_Thank you so much for inviting me into your home and your life, but I feel if I stay any longer, I'd be endangering you and Jimmy. Lance knows, how he knows, I don't know. He knows where you live. He came here. He attacked me. Please, leave. Save yourself._

_Love Always,  
Dawn Atwood_

That would be the last time for seventeen years until Julie Cooper heard the name Atwood again.

_October, 1987, Las Vegas, Nevada_

"Oh my God," Kirsten exclaimed, "it's amazing. It's so…bright." She giggled, she was a little tipsy. Sandy had brought a little vodka to keep her entertained for the car ride, "I'm really excited," she nodded, almost to convince herself, "this is going to be a lot of fun."

"I'm glad you like it already," Sandy grinned, "wait until I show you the strip, you'll love it." He continued to drive to the outskirts of the city, and pulled into a cheap motel. Kirsten smiled as Sandy brought their bags to the room.

She still couldn't believe she was going to go through with it. Going to bed that night, she had so many emotions running through her head. Was this right? What would her father say? Would her mother had approved?

Kirsten had always imagined her wedding day to be a little more, romantic. She had wanted to wake up at noon, but instead awoke at nine. She wanted to wear a gorgeous white dress, and walk down the isle and have her father give her away. But alas, she would walk down alone. She had hoped for there to be a large reception, she had hoped for her sister to be her bridesmaid. But the only one waiting for her was Sandy.

Kirsten finally realized she didn't need all those things. She could sense this was right, she could sense that everything would be okay. As she walked down the isle to cheesy music, she smiled at how happy Sandy looked. She carried a fake bouquet of flowers, as she slowly walked.

The minister was old, the ring was something Sandy had won in the motel lobby. But Kirsten loved it anyways. She swore she would always keep it. To her, it was the most romantic day in the world. Finally, when the minister announced that Sandy could kiss the bride, Kirsten felt like she was the luckiest woman ever to have lived.

For her, she had found true happiness.

_December, 1987, Newport Beach_

Lance never did show back, which made Julie Moore to believe that Dawn Atwood was just a moocher. In her heart, she truly believed that she made the story up, an easy excuse just to leave. The month after the left, she was furious. She had left the apartment in a mess.

She soon however forgot about Dawn and focused on the more important issue. She didn't know how to tell him. She didn't think rich boys did this. She always thought she would be married before she was…pregnant.

"Jimmy…" she smiled, as she greeted him one morning, "I made eggs."

"You cooked?" Jimmy smiled, surprised, "When was the last time you cooked?"

"I was a waitress you know," Julie giggled, "I did learn a thing or two about the kitchen. I can cook." She passed him a plate of eggs with bacon, and poured him some orange juice.

"If I didn't know any better," Jimmy laughed, his mouth full, "you're up to something. Something's up."

"Can't a woman just cook eggs for her wonderful boyfriend?" Julie asked, as she placed the pan in the sink.

"Not when you're Julie Moore," Jimmy teased her, "But seriously, what's up?"

"Well," Julie sighed, "if you have to be so insistent about it…" She walked around the counter, and sat next to him on the stool. "I have some very important news that I think you should hear."

"Okay." Jimmy said, placing his napkin on the counter top.

"Now Jimmy, I didn't mean for it to happen. You see, when we…you know," Julie made motions with her hands, "your little sperms had fun with my little eggs…"

"Spare me the sex ed lesson, Julie."

"Fine," Julie sighed, rolling her eyes, "I'm pregnant Jimmy."

"Wow." The room was silent, as Jimmy gazed into the kitchen. He spun around in his chair, and jumped off it. Getting on one knee, he faced Julie. Grabbing her hand, he spoke, "Marry me."

"What?" Julie asked, waving her hand in front of her face, "Are you serious?"

"I'm serious. I want to have your hand in marriage. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Marry me."

"I don't know what to say," Julie beamed, "Wow…"

"Just say Yes, Jewels."


	5. 1988

_January, 1988 - Newport Beach, California_

"Hello?" Sandy Cohen asked, as he answered the phone.

"Sandy!" His mother exclaimed, "How are you?"

"Oh ma, I'm doing great, it's so good to hear from you."

"You too dear, you too. When are you coming to visit me again?" She questioned.

He sighed, "You always ask that question," he shook his head, "I don't know," she shrugged, "I don't know."

"Well, I think it's necessary that you come up soon, um," she took a deep breath, "I got a letter today, it's from…Rebecca."

Sandy ran his fingers through his hair, "I'm married…"

"I know, I know, trust me," her tone got aggravated, "I know. You're the talk of the neighborhood Sandy, my liberal Jewish boy, marrying a conservative girl who burns down forests in her spare time."

"Ma, do we have to have this discussion every time?"

"No, no, you're right…" She paused, "But, the letter Sandy, the letter says she's going to be in New York in April. And she wants to see you."

"Of course she does, or else she wouldn't have written me a letter," Sandy snorted.

"Sandy…you should see her. Closure is good."

"I don't," he blew air out of his mouth, "let me think about it."

--

_February, 1988 - Newport Beach, California_

Caleb Nichol paused as he parked his car in the parking garage. He hadn't been here for years. Not since his wife's passing. Her water broke, now he had another daughter to worry about.

"Where can I find Renee Wheeler?"

"Room 310," the nurse directed him. "She just gave birth fifteen minutes ago."

"Fantastic." His voice was monotone.

He tapped on the door before walking in, and Renee beamed with relief as she saw him walk in. "Cal, it's good to see you."

"It's beautiful."

"It's a she," she smiled, "I named her Lindsey, I hope that's okay. I mean, I didn't know if you wanted to name her or anything…"

"It's fine," he gave a dismissive wave, "however," his tone got more serious, "I'm afraid I won't be able to provide for Lindsey."

"What?"

"Money's not an issue, but you two, you can't stay here. My wife only died two years ago, and…you can't. I'll pay you." She stared blankly at him, "Five thousand a month, until she's eighteen."

"Okay."

"You must be the father," a doctor walked in, "she's a very beautiful baby-"

"Just a friend," Caleb corrected him.

--

_April, 1988 - Los Angeles County Hospital_

"Push!" The doctor shouted, "Push!"

"Ah!" Dawn Atwood screamed out in pain.

"One more…" The doctor urged her, "One…Two…Three!"

Not even Trey was that bad. And Dawn was convinced that when she had Trey, she was actually giving birth to a horse. The nurse came over, the newly born baby wrapped in a white towel. "It's a boy," she smiled.

"Mommy! I have a new baby brother!" Trey grinned, with glee.

"Yes Trey," she returned the smile, "you do. I think I'll name him Ryan."

"Mommy," Trey walked closer to her hospital bed, "Who's Ryan's daddy?"

Dawn bit down on her lower lip. Taking a deep breath, she turned to Trey, "Trey, do you remember a long time ago, when we were staying with Julie, that big man who came over?"

"Yes mommy, I didn't like him. He was mean."

She nodded, "He was very mean. And unfortunately, he's Ryan's daddy. But I'm both of your mommy's, and so you should love him as much as you love me."

"I'll take care of him," Trey smiled, "I promise."

--

_July, 1988 - Paris, France_

"Oh Jimmy," Julie exclaimed, "I love it here." She looked over at him, and kissed him. "It's so romantic." She continued, "I love my name. Julie Cooper. It makes me sound important, like I'm somebody." She patted her stomach, "And I'm so grateful to be starting a family with you."

"I love you, Julie." He smirked, "And that's why," he sat down on the bed in the hotel room, "when we get back, I've got a surprise for you."

"Oh Jimmy…"

"We're gonna buy a house," his smile grew wider, "I don't know where, but I was promoted at the investment firm…"

"Meaning?" Julie cut him off.

"2 million a year."

"Oh my God, oh my God," Julie beamed, tears streaming down her face, "Oh my God…Jimmy." He got up, embracing her. "I grew up in Riverside…and now I'm living with the world's best."

He let go, and looked at her, "We're going to spend our entire life together, I will always provide for you," her touched her stomach, "and our daughter."

"Jimmy, you've been unbelievable," she walked around the room, "first the wedding on the beach, the week in Hawaii, the second week in Paris. I mean, besides the fact that my sister Cindy set fire to the reception hall, this has been the greatest three weeks of my life."

"And in just two months, we'll finally be a family."

--

_October, 1988 - Newport Beach, California_

"Jimmy!" Kirsten beamed, "Look at you!"

"Hey Kirsten," he smiled, hugging her, "How have you been? It's been forever…Too long."

"I know, I haven't seen you in ages," she pushed her shopping cart down the isle, "What have you been up to?" She glanced down at his hand, "Married, I see."

"Yes, she's fantastic. And look at you, pregnant." He spoke, "I imagine you're married as well."

"Of course." She grabbed a box of cereal, "It's been stressful, but amazing. We just bought a house from my father. Down on Crestview."

"How do you like it?"

"It's amazing."

Jimmy pushed his cart down the isle, "So what are you in right now?"

"Residential real estate. I love it. You?"

"Investment banker." He grabbed a box of cereal. "My wife, Julie and I, we're looking for a house."

Kristen smiled, "I know of the perfect house. Three car garage, sweeping views. It's actually right next door."

"Really?" A slight grin crept across his face. "I'll have my people call your people. I wanna see it.

"It's a date."

--

_December, 1988 - Newport Beach, California_

"Jimmy!" Sandy exclaimed as he opened his front door. "Merry Christmas! Come in, come in."

"Hey Sandy." Julie was right behind him, cradling their newly born baby, Marissa.

"And Julie. Beautiful as always."

"Good to see you Sandy." She smiled, as he kissed her on the cheek.

"Hey Jimmy." Kirsten beamed as she walked out of the kitchen. She had an apron tied around her waist.

"Kirsten! You cook?" He laughed.

"No," she gave a dismissive wave, "Sandy does. I'm just pretending." She winked. "Do you want anything to drink? My father will be here any minute."

"I'm fine."

"Honey," Sandy walked in, "How's the roast looking?" He asked, as he opened the oven. "Perfect," he pulled it out and set it on the island. The doorbell rang. "You better get that, its probably your father."

"I'll get it!" Julie offered, placing Marissa in Jimmy's arms. Opening the door, she slyly smiled. "Hi. I'm Julie Cooper. Have we met before?"

"Doubt it." Caleb Nichol spoke, "I'm Caleb, Kirsten's father."

"Oh!" She motioned, "Come on in, we were just about to eat."

The five sat in the formal dining room, Marissa was put in the crib upstairs, where Sandy and Kirsten's baby would stay. She was expecting next month, but refused to get an ultrasound. She wanted it to be a surprise when her baby came.

Julie looked to the right of her, and saw her husband Jimmy. Future ex-husband, that is. Across from her was Caleb, her future husband, who would late die of a heart attack. Next to him was her future business partner and best friend, Kirsten. At the head of the table was Sandy, who would bring the one boy to Newport that would change her life forever.

And no one had a clue.


End file.
